There are many hand prosthesis for grasping objects, gripping devices, holding cuffs and utensil holders for the disabled. Some of the typical designs for people with disabled hands or fingers are D. M. Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,986; S. V. Prater, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,442; B. R. Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,766; A. H. Levine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,417; S. S. Bischoff, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,885; V. W. Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,272; P. E. Watson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,187; M. V. Bradshaw, U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,608; L. T. McRae, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,865; S. B. A Winter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,194; and I. Kohn, U.S. Patent No. D 270,945.
This invention is directed to a better prosthetic device and has as its principle object to be more versatile, adjustable and interchangeable.